digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 01
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: Adventure 01 opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space. Scene changes to an arid, desert-like landscape, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks. Narrator: The World is changing... for the worst. For reasons unknown, the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places are flooded. coastal town is buried under a huge wave of light brown water. Then, on a street corner, people are huddling inside their winter coats. At the edge of a forest at the foot of towering mountains, tents are set up, and children stroll around them. Narrator: However, our story begins at a summer camp... young boy is lying on a tree branch, snoring softly, as the snowflake fell from the sky. He opened his eyes when it landed on his nose, and shook his head in disbelief. The still sunny day was producing a winter wind, and snow, and he quickly jumped out of the tree. He had messy, brown hair, being held up by a pair of goggles he wore around a blue band. He had a yellow shirt, with a blue & somewhat smaller, button shirt. He wore brown shorts, & had thick socks with white sneakers. Narrator: ...with seven children. Though each is unaware, destiny calls them... by one, after the boy, Taichi Yagami, we see the other six: Sora Takenouchi, wearing a blue cap over her orange har, a yellow tank-top, blue jeans, and cool gray & red sneakers. Yamato Ishida, a dirty blonde in a green sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans with sky blue belt and brown boots. Koushiro Izumi, a red-haired boy in long–sleeved orange shirt. Mimi Tachikawa, a strawberry blonde girl in a rose-coloured shawl and dress, brown and cream shoes and pink cowboy hat. Takeru Takaishi, a small boy wearing a green hat and long–sleeved shirt of the same color. And finally Jou Kido, who has a off-White vest with blue lines over a white short sleeved shirt, grey shorts, & dark blue knee socks. He also wears glasses & red 'n' white boots. He has a green watch on his right wrist & a gold bracelet on his left. Narrator: ...For they are to embark on adventure that would determine the fate of more than just their world... *** ADVENTURE 01: IT BEGINS, THE ISLAND OF ADVENTURE! *** next day...the kids find the entire area covered in snow. Taichi: I guess the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead! Takeru: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman! Yamato: Takeru, slow down! Sora: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket. Jou: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse! Mimi: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots? the other kids run outside to play, Koushiro is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop. Koushiro: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection. Taichi: Hey---! What's his name? Koushiro! Come on out here, you gotta see this! shook his head and closed the his laptop, then went outside. A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe. Mimi: It's beautiful, magical even... Taichi: Yeah, but what is it? Sora: Maybe an aurora? Koushiro: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south. Sora: Tell that to the snow. Jou: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia. Yamato: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting! Taichi: Hey, what's that? Mimi: Do you think we'll never need sunscreen?" circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven children. They gasp as the beams come right for them. Sora: Everyone, are you alright? Yamato: We're still here. Mimi: That was scary. Jou: What- What was it? Koushiro: Meteors? Aah! Okay, so it's not meteors. the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands. Sora: What... are these? Koushiro: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus. grabbed one of them, as they had started floating up, and the others followed suit. Suddenly, the screens shot out bright rays of light. the kids turned it over, looking at what looked like strands of data flowing outward. The vortex sucks them in, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming as their bodies break up like glass...Much later, Taichi comes, too, but couldn't quite figure out who was on top of him, or maybe it was just a what. ???????: Tai! Yoo-hoo! Tai! Koro-Koro. opens his eyes to see a marshmallow-colored head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it. Taichi: Yeah, I'm okay... Huh? Hu---!? Aah! That is the last time I eat camp food! Koromon: Hey, Taichi no need to be afraid of me! Koromon friend, Koromon friend, Koromon friend, Koro-Koro! creature bounces up and down happily. Taichi: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots? Koromon: Everything going to be alright! Koromon been waiting for Taichi, Koro-Koro. Taichi: Koromon? So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name? Koushiro: Taichi? Taichi: Hmm? Koushiro, that you? Koushiro: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere. Taichi: Another one? What are they? Motimon: Oh, friends call Motimon. Everyone does, actually, Moti-Moti. Koushiro: I believe come sort of warp appeared when we took these devices, and brought us to, well, wherever it is we are now. The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common. Motimon: Nothing common in DigiWorld, Moti-Moti. Koromon: Taichi in DigiWorld! Koushiro in DigiWorld, too! Koro-Koro. Taichi: And just where is DigiWorld? Koushiro: I don't care so much about where it is. I just wanna know what it is! Taichi: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself. climbs a tree as Koushiro pulled out his laptop again, and tried to boot it in vain. Once on the top, Taichi peers around with a telescope from his pocket as Koromon manages to get up the tree. Taichi: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much. Huh? Wait, what's that? It's some sort of giant red beetle. And it's flying right at us! his lens, Tai spots a flying red stag beetle monster, screeching as it flies toward them. The beetle monster swoops at the tree where Taichi and Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes. Luckily, Taichi caught the nearest branch as the giant beetle's attack only sheared off the top of the tree. Koushiro: That's just great. ANALYZER:Kuwgamon the Insectoid Digimon: vicious and ruthless, with teeth-like knives and "Scissor Hands" that can chop through anything. the Kuwagamon making a U-Turn to finish the job, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Taichi as he lets go of the branch just in time to avoid another razing attack from Kuwagamon. He carefully caught branches, to minimize his final impact speed, and caught Koromon just as he landed and Koushiro runs towards them. Koushiro: You okay? Taichi: Well, I have had better days. Koromon, right? You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed. (chuckles) [Koromon smiles but Kuwagamon resumes his attack. Motimon: Oh, dear! Quickly, everyone, this way, Moti-Moti! jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Koushiro and Taichi, holding Koromon, stare, then jump in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible. Koushiro: Whoa.... What kind of tree is this? Motimon: Hiding tree, silly, Moti-Moti. Koromon: Quiet, and no make sound, Koro-Koro. children and creatures were huddled together, being as quiet as possible, when a voice came from outside. Sora: All clear! No need to hide anymore. Taichi: Sora! Sora: You can come out now. Tai: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh? Sora is another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head. Yokomon: (purrs) Yokomon enchanted to meet freinds of Sora. Welcome. Sora: Tai, Koushiro, meet Yokomon, my own personal somthing-or-other. Taichi: Looks kinda like a radish. Taichi: Must be another one of them; whatever they are...they're popping up everywhere! two Digimon nod as another appears to be a hide-able-shark-toothed quadraped Digimon, who named himself Tokomon. Yamato: Takeru! ran through the bushes, chasing Tokomon, as Yamato walked in, sidestepping the bushes. Tai: Hey, Yamato! You too? Yamato: Yeah, I'm here too. saw a one-horned Digimon under Yamato's left arm Taichi: No, I meant that under your arm! Yamato: Oh... This guy? Yeah, well--- Tsunomon: Hello. Friends of Yamato appear pleasant. Tsunomon quite pleased to meet. Yamato could explain, Jou's screams are heard as runs out of the bushes while being followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair. Jou: Help! Aaaah! Taichi: Jou? Jou: Help me! This thing? This thing? It... it won't leave me alone! Bukamon: Hey! Who Jou call "thing"? Bukamon no stuffed animal! Buka-Buka! screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his left shoulder, laughs. Jou: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? A- and those creatures standing right there...? They're... they're everywhere! What are they!? later, Jou's "Huh!?" is heard from the distence. All six digimon: Digimon: Digital Monsters. gang looks confused Taichi: Digital Monsters? All six digimon: Yes, Digimon. *** BREAK *** Koromon: Digimon actually more than that. Digimon...kind of cute, Koro-Koro! Tsunomon: And... very loyal, Tsuno-Tsuno. Yokomon: With beautiful hair, Yoko-Yoko. Motimon: Or, maybe, no hair at all, Moti-Moti. Bukamon: Digimon can be funny, ha, Buka-Buka! Tokomon: And adorable, Toko-Toko. Taichi: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Taichi, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora. Sora: Nice place you got here, except for the bugs... Taichi: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Yamato. Yamato: No autographs, please... Taichi: And this is Jou. Jou: I'd shake hands, if you had any. Taichi: Koushiro's our nerdy friend. Koshirou: Do you have interent access? Taichi: And last but not least, this little guy is... Takeru: Takeru! Call me Takeru! And it's very nice to meet you! Taichi: There, now, is that everybody? Jou: Hey, aren't we missing someone? Sora: Yeah, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat? Taichi: Now, now, her name is Mimi. Koushiro: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike. Mimi: Ahh! Somebody help me! Taichi: Come on! gang run off. Koushiro: Okay, so she's not picking flowers. group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs. Sora: There she is! Taichi: Mimi, it's okay! and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from two larger Digimon an inch shorter than Takeru. One was peach-colored with a pink waistband while the other was a yellow bunny in pants. Mimi trips on a seesaw as her two pursuers are launched and land on a shocked Taichi. Tanemon: Mimi alright, Tane-Tane? Mimi: I think so. Sora: It's okay now. Mimi: Oh, Sora! with Taichi, the peach-colored Digimon looks at him with a magnifying glass. 1st digimon: It’s a human. 2nd digimon: You think everything’s a human. 1st digimon: Don’t start with me, you. Taichi: I’m human, now would you mind getting off of me now? 1st digimon: I’m so sorry. His fault. 2nd digimon: Yea, my fault. Hey! *growl* look toward the jungle as something emerges: a turtle like creature walked out. Its skin was all yellow, each of it's arms had three claws. It had a sharp beak, and it's shell was covered in sharp spikes. Taichi: What the? ANALYZER: Tortomon is a Reptile Digimon. Known as the bellowing Digimon, it uses Shell Carapace to be hard on any enemy. Sora: This guy looks pretty angry! 2nd Digimon: I'd be pretty angry, too, if I had a boulder come at me like that! Mimi: But it was an accident! 1st Digimon: Try telling him that! growls as it has "I'm gonna charge" look in its eye. Sora: Run! charges behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and bellowing as he goes. Jou: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is going to pay a quick and total refund! Taichi: Okay, that does it! No more running away! Sora: What else can we do? Yamato: She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing! Koushiro: And not win, anyway. group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short. Yamato: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter? goes to the edge and looks down. Sora: Be careful, Tai! Taichi: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way. Sora: Another way where? Tortamon bursts from the bushes behind them. Sora: Taichi! runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Tortamon is barely bothered by them. Koromon: Here Koromon come! Taichi: Not again! Yokomon: Digimon attack! of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Tortamon's face. The creature is blinded, and falls onto its back. Sora: Yokomon! Yokomon!! of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed. Taichi: Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it? Koromon: Sorry... Just Koromon try to make good impression... Taichi: Crazy guy. the kids run up to their injured digimon. Sora: Oh, Yokomon... Mimi: Tanemon, speak to me... Koushiro: They must be programmed for courage... Takeru: Tokomon, what's wrong? Yamato: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up! Jou: Bukamon, wake up! Huh? Oh no! manage to get itself right up. Sora: I thought we seen the last of him. Taichi: Me, too! I guess he had other plans, huh? Yamato: Ugh, I knew I should've bought my bug spray... Taichi: Okay, get ready to run! Koromon: No! Digimon fight! Right! Only way! Stand and fight! Taichi: Give it up, will ya? Motimon: No! Koromon right! Time to show what Digimon made of! Koushiro: No, don't! Yokomon: Koromon; Motimon right! Sora: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon! Tsunomon: Digimon do; let go, let go, let go, let go, let go...! Tokomon: Yes, Digimon do, Digimon do! Bukamon: Let go, let go, let go! Mimi: Tanemon? You too? Koromon: Koromon sorry, Taichi! Let go! Come on, Digimon! the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Tortamon. Sora: It's useless! Yokomon! Koushiro: Don't go! Motimon! Yamato: No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon! Takeru: Don't go! Jou: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon! Mimi: Tanemon! Be carful! Taichi: No! Don't! Koromon! Come back! the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon. Within the light, the Digimon transform into larger forms. Once the light resides, the kids were amazing to see their newly change Digimon...In Koromon's place was an orange scaled dinosaur with large round eyes and a flat nose. Yokomon became a pink feathered bird, with blue feathers crowning her head and tail. Her wings were tipped with claws, and a metal band was secured around her left foot. A single pink and blue striped feather curled atop her head. Motimon was now a ladybug-like Digimon with bulbous green, compounded eye. Tsunomon was now a yellow lizard with a blue and white striped dog-like pelt covering his body. The cyan and magenta pattern on his belly seemed like a tattoo. Bukamon was now a white seal with purple markings with red hair on top of his head. And Tanemon was now a plant Digimon, with thickened leaves for arms and hands, tipped with poisonous barbs. Sora: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys? Tachi: They're... bigger. 1st Digimon: They digivolved! six digimon leap at the Tortomon, but are easily thrown to the ground. Palmon: Poison Ivy! vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around Tortomon. Tentomon: Super Shocker! shock of electricity make Tortomon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the turtle digimon to fall to his knees. Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Tortamon dead-on, enraging him at he fires his Shell Carapace attack. Agumon: Now, all together! combined force of the six smaller digimons' attacks hit an empty socket, and Tortomon screamed. Smoke leaked out of the cracks in it's shell, and it fell on it's stomach, knocked out. The kids and the two Digimon look on, amazed. Taichi: Amazing! digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy. Taichi: You did it, you did it, you did it! Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh? up, Tortamon stomps its foot in the ground where they had been standing. The ground cracks and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction